


No More Waiting

by Art_Is_Defiance



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Rape Recovery, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Is_Defiance/pseuds/Art_Is_Defiance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sasuke, I'm sorry. You were so willing to wait for me until I was ready. I was so stupid to be so scared and now my virginity's being stolen from both of us. I never wanted anyone but you to have it. I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I love you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

'How did I get into this?' The blond thought.

He was pinned on his back, panting and in pain, as he felt he was being torn apart.

"Please. Please, don't do this." He begged, staring into the mocking eyes of the man pinning him down.

"Plead all you want." the sneering figure hissed, "It's more fun that way." As the man's pale lips silenced, Naruto felt the burning, blinding pain of a serrated blade digging itself deeply into his thigh, the wielder careful to avoid the femoral artery. He clenched his jaw, biting off a shriek of agony.

'Sasuke, I'm sorry. You were so willing to wait for me until I was ready. I was so stupid to be so scared and now my virginity's being stolen from both of us. I never wanted anyone but you to have it. I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I love you.'

-oOo-

"Where the hell is the dobe?" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke-kun, would you calm down? You know Naruto's less than punctual." Sakura chided her childhood crush.

"It's been three hours!" The raven shouted. "This is too much, even for him!" 'Something's wrong.' For the eighth time that afternoon, Sasuke whipped out his mobile, his thumb tapping Naruto's number. Impatiently, the Uchiha listened through four trilling rings.

"S... Sa... Sasuke." Naruto's panting voice echoed in Sasuke's ear.

"Naruto?" he cried, "What's wrong?"

Erratic breaths quickly evolved into soft sobs on the other end of the line. "Sasuke... I'm s-so sor-ry."

"Naruto, where are you?" The raven shouted, his voice pleading.

The blond's sobs filled the air, "I-I... I don't know, Sasuke... I-I'm so sorry!"

"Naruto, please! Tell me how to find you!"

"I... I'm outside... I'm c-cold, Sas."

'Cold? It's 4:30 in July! Where is he?' "Keep thinking, Naru! What can you see? Smell? Hear?"

"... It's quiet... I... think I smell sakura flowers..." he let out a soft exhale. "S... Sasuke.. please... I feel s-so cold... I can't move, Sas... my leg..."

"Hang in there, Naruto! I'm coming!" Sasuke cried. He and Sakura were speeding along in her car toward the sakura orchard. Sasuke stayed on the line with his lover, trying to keep the fox focused and awake, while the pinkette called for an ambulance.

Pulling up to the stand of pink flowered trees, Sasuke leapt from the vehicle, sprinting for the outlying area.

'He can't smell them too strong so he can't be inside.' He pulled the phone away from his mouth as he let out a bellow of 'Naruto!'

"Sa... Sasuke... I can hear you." The blond's voice said.

"Call out then! Tell me where you are!"

Through the speaker, Sasuke could hear his love's weak attempts to call for him, but the air around him was silent.

"Come on, Naruto! Help me find you!"

Again, silence.

Then, he heard the faintest whisper of his name on the wind.

"Naruto, call again! Come on, baby, again!"

From the south, Sasuke heard the sound of his name uttered from the sweetest voice he knew. Shooting like a bullet from a gun, Sasuke hurtled toward the sound. It took mere seconds before a mop of yellow hair came into view.

"Naruto!" the raven cried. As he came closer, his nose was assaulted with the acrid smell of copper. 'No. Please, no.' Coming to an abrupt stop, Sasuke fell to his knees beside his lover. He had to choke off the bile that rose in his throat when he saw the man he loved lying in a crimson pool on the dirty ground. Delicately, he lifted the tan teen into his arms and ran off to find Sakura and get Naruto to a hospital.

He thanked every god he could think of when he returned to see police and an ambulance pulling up.

A flurry of action ensued. A stretcher was dragged over quickly and Naruto was placed on it before being rushed into the back of the white van. Sakura jumped into her car as Sasuke climbed in with Naruto and the medic.

The raven stared down at the blond, silently pleading for him to stay alive. However, the blood-soaked clothes that were being cut from his tan body were quickly filling the Uchiha with a foreign emotion: Doubt. Sasuke held tightly to Naruto's hand as it grew colder. 'No. No, it can't end like this! We were supposed to spend out lives together! We were supposed to grow old together! This can't be happening!'

"Naruto, please! You said you loved me! Damn it, Dobe! Don't you dare die on me!" He cried, tears welling up in his coal-black eyes.

He felt the softest squeeze on his fingers in reply.

"Hang on for me, Dobe! You're gonna be fine!" Sasuke said encouragingly, "I love you, Naruto, so stay with me!"

Another soft squeeze of the hand.

"I'm right here, Naru! I'm right here!" Sasuke brought the tan hand he was holding to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

The van pulled into the emergency bay of the hospital and the flurry of action began again. As Naruto was pulled out, Sasuke cried, "Call Tsunade Senju! She's his Godmother!"

Medics, nurses and doctors sped away with the prone blond, leaving Sasuke standing in an empty waiting room, clothes soaked with his boyfriend's blood, and tears of fear falling silently from his eyes.

'Naruto, please don't die on me. I love you so much. Please, don't leave me. I'll take care of you for the rest of my life. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. Just, please, hold on!'

"Sasuke!" Sakura caught the raven as he crumpled to the floor, sobs wracking his body.

"He can't die, Sakura. He can't. He can't. He can't..." The words fell repetitively from his lips as he curled himself into the fetal position, Sakura holding him tightly while petting his back.

After several minutes, Sakura was able to move him to a chair while a nurse brought him a cup of tea. His uncharacteristically shaky hands gripped the paper vessel as he tried to calm himself down.

'Okami-sama, if you're there, please don't take him from me. I couldn't live without him. Please, pull him through this. I love him. If he died, I wouldn't be far behind. That might be cruel to do to our friends, but he is my reason for living. Just him.'

After an eternity of waiting in the barren room, breathing stagnant air which only made him feel even more tense, the doors opened and Tsunade walked out, her hair disheveled. Sasuke jumped from his seat and ran to her.

"Tsunade! Please, how is he?" Seeing her severely melancholy look, the raven feared the worst.

She rested her hand in his shoulder. "He's stable. He lost a lot of blood, but he will pull through."

Sasuke felt life return to him once again, but he could not ignore her dejected expression. "What aren't you telling me?"

The surgeon took a steadying breath. "Naruto... was raped..."

Sasuke felt his heart stop. Short of hearing his blond had died, he struggled to imagine it getting any worse... That is until Tsunade finished her sentence.

"Repeatedly."

The rest of the world faded away.

The raven stood frozen in place, unable to breath. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some truly sick practical joke.

As the cruel wave of reality crashed down upon him, Sasuke felt the bile rise in his throat again, but this time he didn't bite it back. He sprinted to the nearest garbage can, emptying his stomach into the metal bin. The pinkette at his side rubbed his back while Tsunade got him a glass of water.

Once he had cleaned out his mouth of acid, he looked up at his lover's only family.

"Can I see him?"

She nodded silently and led him through a maze of hallways and nurses desks, ending at room 227.

"I'll be back later to check on him." The woman said softly before retreating around the corner. Sasuke took a deep breath and pushed the door aside.

Inside the room, Sasuke could not help the sadness that gripped at his heart, seeing the man he loved lying there.

Somberly, Sasuke walked across the faded blue room to a green plastic chair beside the blond's bed. Sitting down, he took a sun-kissed hand and held it gently in his own.

"Why didn't I come to pick you up?" Sasuke muttered to himself, "Why didn't I wait for you? Why didn't I make you stay over last night? Why haven't I asked you to live with me yet? How could I let this happen to you?" He saw the small clear drop splash across his alabaster knuckle before he realized he was crying again. 'My father would have disowned me for crying this much.'

"Wow. So, Uchihas CAN cry." a raspy, sweet voice whispered.

"Naruto!" Sasuke started.

The blond smiled softly at his raven.

Sasuke leaned forward, running his ivory fingers across whisker-like scars. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Naruto's eyes fell, the blue orbs filling with sadness and... regret?

"Dobe, what's wrong?" 'Stupid question, Uchiha.'

The blond's answer was not what Sasuke was expecting.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

"... What?"

"I was so worried over nothing! I kept making us wait... and now..."

The dark teen looked at the fox with confusion. "Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"I made you wait to take my... And now, I can't. He stole it!" The blond's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke was stunned. "THAT'S what you're worried about?" He growled. "You think I care about that right now?"

"B-but... I didn't want anyone to have it but you and... be-because of me, that can't happen."

The raven pulled his crying lover into his arms. "You dobe." He whispered gently. "Yeah, I wanted to share that experience with you, but I'd much rather have you safe and alive! Without you, I couldn't survive. I was terrified that you wouldn't wake up. Now that you're awake and in my arms, my ONLY regret is that I didn't protect you."

The tan teen held tightly to Sasuke's shirt, assuring himself he was indeed back in Sasuke's arms, where he should be.

As Naruto cried into his chest, Sasuke ran his fingers through the disheveled yellow spikes, hushing and humming warmly into his lover's ear.

As the blond's breathing returned to normal, two police officers stepped into the room, looking repentant.

"We're sorry to interrupt, but we need to ask Uzumaki-san some questions." A rather mousy looking man said. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how the kid had become a cop in the first place.

"Can't this wait?" He snapped, causing the two uniformed men to cower momentarily.

"Sas," Naruto quietly spoke, "It's okay. Just, stay with me."

Sasuke squeezed the blond's shoulders and helped him sit up, the raven supporting him from behind. With a warning glare, the Uchiha nodded to the two men.

The interview went on for well over an hour as Naruto was asked to recall every chilling detail. Several times, Sasuke wanted to put a stop to it as his love quaked in fear, but every time he tried, the blond would utter a quick, "It's okay. You're here." and keep going.

When the two men made their exit, the mousy one stopped and turned back to Naruto.

"You're really brave, you know." he said quietly and quickly left the room.

'Mousy or not, not a bad guy.' Sasuke thought, watching the two leave. When he returned his attention to Naruto, he was taken aback to find the blond's head turned down.

"What's wrong, Dobe?" The raven asked softly.

The kitsune let out a sharp breath.

"Are you in pain? Should I call Tsunade?"

Naruto shook his head slowly.

Sasuke pulled him tightly against his chest, nuzzling his love's neck. "Naruto, please tell me what's wrong." His normally stoic voice was tender and warm.

"I... I'm not brave." He mumbled. "If I was brave, I wouldn't have let this happen."

The body behind him stiffened, and then his head was being gently turned to look into midnight eyes. "You're ALIVE. That's all I care about. I'm glad you didn't try to be a hero." Sasuke placed a tender kiss to his lips. "Wounds heal. And I'll be here to help."

Naruto shook with emotion and tears as Sasuke's promise sunk in.

"I love you, Teme." He wept softly.

"I love you, Dobe."

-oOo-

Days passed slowly as the fox was interviewed, examined, and photographed from every possible angle. By the fourth day, Sasuke stood in front of the door and refused to let them in.

"Every time you come here," the youngest Uchiha growled threateningly, "He gets worse and worse. You have DOZENS of photos. Make do with those! If you come back again, you'd damn well be prepared to deal with one HELL of a lawyer. Trust me."

Wisely, they opted out of wrestling with infamous Uchiha Empire.

-oOo-

For two weeks, Sasuke awoke every night to his lover thrashing about, calling his name. He would wrap the blond in his arms, whispering, "I'm here, Naru. I'm right here." over and over again until Naruto fell back asleep.

After the 17th day, plans were made for when Naruto would be ready to go home.

"It's not a question, Tsunade!" Sasuke growled. "I'm not letting him go back to his apartment! It was just outside of it that that bastard grabbed him!"

"Do you have a better idea, Uchiha?" She snapped.

"He's coming home with me!"

"Uchih-"

"No! I love him and I'm not gonna let this happen to him again!"

She stared at him dumbfounded. Here she thought they were just best friends. "Y-you... wha-"

"You guys, stop fighting!" Naruto's raspy voice chided.

"Dobe! What are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed!" Sasuke ran to his lover's side, wrapping his arms around the tan body. "You just had your walk. You should be resting!"

"I was, but I couldn't listen to you two yipping at each other anymore." He huffed, sweat building quickly on his brow. "Tsunade-bachan, he's telling the truth. We've been together for eight months. He asked me to move in with him this morning and I said yes." A drop of clear liquid slid down the left side of his face. "Please, give us your blessing."

The blond woman eyed the two 18-year-olds. She watched her godson stand so tall while shaking with exertion. The youngest Uchiha held softly to his partner's waist and shoulder and his black eyes were filled with gentleness and concern.

The woman nodded. "Very well." She sighed, sounding bored, "Uchiha, I'm placing my godson in your care." Then her gaze turned sharp, amber eyes glowing with the threat of violence, "Treat him well or I'll rip you limb from limb!"

Naruto chuckled while Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded to the surgeon.

"Okay. Now, get your ass back in that bed, Brat!" She bellowed.

The teens jumped and quickly returned to the blond's room.

-oOo-

On crutches, Naruto wobbled unsteadily into Sasuke's flat, following after the raven who was carrying his luggage; the last of his things to be moved over.

"You doing alright, Dobe?" Sasuke called over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Teme! These damn things are awkward!" the blond growled, struggling to keep his questionable balance on the tall pegs.

Sasuke chuckled, setting the bags down in the great room and returning to his lover's side. "Need a lift, Usuratonkachi?" He asked as he swung the blond into his arms bridal-style.

"What the hell, Teme?" Naruto yelped, gripping the raven's neck tightly out of instinct.

"Well, Dobe, you seemed to be having some trouble with the crutches, so I figured I'd help you out." Sasuke playfully snickered.

Naruto grumbled slightly, but let himself settle against his boyfriend's strong chest. "Bastard." he hummed contentedly.

Sasuke carried him up the stairs to their shared bedroom and placed him gently on the mattress. "Okaeri nasai, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, pecking him on the lips. Naruto smiled warmly at his lover in reply.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of the raven reorganizing the flat to integrate the blond's possessions, making dinner, and, as the summer sun set, helping Naruto into the tub to wash off and relax. Watching his lover's face for signs of distress, Sasuke slowly undressed and slipped in behind the tan boy. Feeling Sasuke behind him, Naruto nestled himself against the porcelain body.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered softly into Naruto's wet, yellow hair.

The kitsune settled further into his love's embrace, humming in comfortable pleasure.

"Stay with me, Sasuke."

The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively. "Always."


	2. Part 2

Naruto tucked his cold fingers into the pockets of the new wool coat that his lover had bought him as an early birthday present. The autumn chill nipped at his ears and the tip of his nose as he made his way towards Uchiha towers; it was the 37-story high-rise his boyfriend's family owned and the top two floors made up what the couple called 'home'.

When the two had taken the next step in their relationship and moved in together a year ago, Naruto had been broken. Physically and mentally. Having only just recovered on the outside from being beaten and raped, the blond found himself clinging desperately to his dark-haired lover, Sasuke. Most nights, Naruto couldn't sleep without having Sasuke beside him. Several times, he had tried and each attempt ended with him waking up screaming for the raven and shaking uncontrollably. Months went by this way, but slowly he became less afraid. This was probably due, in part, to finding out that the man who had attacked him had been cornered and chose suicide-by-cop rather than prison.

Despite sharing a bed for over a year, the two had moved slowly in taking their relationship to a more intimate level. This was not Naruto's idea, but Sasuke's.

"Dobe, I love you. I want to make love with you, I'm not going to let you force yourself. If we move too fast, it'll do more harm than good. We're going to take this slowly."

Naruto's birthday was the next day and he and Sasuke had made sure to have the whole day off. After a month of discussing, bickering and begging, on Naruto's part, the two had finally made the decision to take the next step together.

"I'm sorry we can't be each other's firsts." Naruto said after they'd agreed to try on is birthday.

"Dobe." Sasuke smacked the blond on the back of the head, immediately pulling Naruto into his arms. "I was a stupid teenager trying to 'make myself straight' by sleeping with a girl. And what that monster did to you doesn't count. So, as far as I'm concerned, we are each other's firsts, but what matters more is that we're going to be each other's lasts." He said sweetly into a caramel-colored ear.

Excitement and mild trepidation turned Naruto's stomach in knots. On the outside, his eyes were lit up like the sun and a grin the size of the moon was plastered across his face. His whole being glowed.

"Konbanwa, Uzumaki-Sama." The elderly doorman smiled warmly at the college student. "It's good to see you looking so chipper lately." he said, holding the glass door open for the blond.

Naruto returned the man's kindness with warm smile of his own. "Thanks, Mitsuru-san, but seriously, call me Naruto."

Mitsuru bowed, "Naruto-san, Uchiha-Sama arrived roughly 45 minutes ago."

Naruto chuckled softly, placing a 2000￥ note in the cheerful man's hand.

"Dōmo arigato gozaimasu."

"Oyasumi, Mitsuru-san!" the blond called over his shoulder as he walked inside.

The first floor lobby was stylishly set-up with modern furniture and clean lines, while all of the decorations were in the traditional Japanese style, making it a welcoming place for everyone... as long as you had the money.

In his excitement to be home, Naruto rushed to the elevator, which was mercifully empty, inserted his key in the slot, and pounded on the Penthouse button. The lift took far too long for his liking, but soon enough, the metal doors opened to reveal the home he and Sasuke had made together.

"Tadaima!" He called, shrugging off his coat.

"Okaeri." Sasuke's voice replied from the direction of the kitchen. Unlike most of the tenants of the building, their kitchen was more than just set-dressing.

Naruto kicked off his shoes and slipped into his house slippers. Momentarily, he indulged in the warming sensation surrounding his feet, and then he made his way into the flat to find his lover. Following the smell of soy sauce, sugar and water boiling, Naruto walked into the open kitchen to see his Sasuke tending to a pan with a couple golden pieces of tonkatsu frying away.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's middle, nuzzling his nose into ink-black hair.

"Mmm..." he moaned softly, "Smells amazing, Sas."

Sasuke turned his head to place a tender kiss to his dobe's lips then returned to his task. "Almost done, so go set the table." Sasuke said in a tone that would sound bored or rude to anyone who didn't know him. Naruto nodded, pecking the raven on the cheek, and went to collect the dishes.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke emerged from behind the counter holding two large trays full of artfully prepared food.

"Honestly, teme, what can't you do?" Naruto smiled as he pressed his palms together and softly mumbled, "Itadakimasu."

Sasuke just chewed politely on a bit of crunchy pork and adoringly observed his blond enjoy the food. After the last year, Sasuke had learned to really savor these moments where the dobe was truly happy. It brought so much peace to his heart to know that the periods of joy were greatly overshadowing and outweighing the dark. He might even say the good times had become the norm again.

The young couple ate in relative silence, both just enjoying the meal and each other's company. When they had both eaten their fill, the two moved to the kitchen, Naruto putting the left-overs away while Sasuke scrubbed the dishes clean.

When the kitchen was returned to its immaculate state, the pair made their way to the large balcony, cups of tea in hand, and stared out into the Konoha skyline. The night made all the towering buildings look like they were shaped from obsidian, dark and shinning, while the twinkling neon lights from the streets below turned the city into a giant prism.

Naruto was tucked between Sasuke and the heavy railing. The wind 360 feet above ground was swirling around the contented couple, trying its best to make a spot on their perfect evening, but even the biting chill was not enough to distract either man from the comfort of their lover's embrace.

Sasuke's arms were coiled tightly around the blond's waist while Naruto's head rested on the raven's shoulder, his face turned to nuzzle his nose along the pale column of Sasuke's neck. To this, Sasuke moaned gently in the fox's ear.

"Sas," Naruto whispered, "It's midnight. It's my birthday." The raven looked down into the blond's sky blue eyes, searching.

"Naruto, are you sure?" he asked softly, running his long fingers through yellow spikes.

"Yes, Sas. Please, I'm not afraid. Please. Erase the memories. I want to be filled with only you; body, mind, and soul. Please, Sasuke."

Caught in the crystalline eyes of the man he loved and hearing the words he spoke, Sasuke felt himself move before he could think to reason with the blond. He quickly captured Naruto's lips in a fiery kiss.

The two wrapped their arms around each other and kissed feverishly. Naruto's copper fingers coiled around Sasuke's ivory neck. Their kiss became wild as Sasuke's tongue stroked against the blond's plump lips. Naruto gasped softly, giving Sasuke's wet muscle access to his hot mouth. Their tongues danced to an instinctual and primal rhythm.

Gasping for air, Naruto pulled back, looking deeply into onyx eyes.

"Sasuke," he whispered, his voice laced with lust and desperation, "take me to the bed."

Starring into those oceanic orbs, Sasuke felt his mind return enough to softly stroke a scarred cheek. Immediately, their passion became slow and deep. Leaving behind the feral heat of their kiss, the raven put his lips to Naruto's while lifting the the blond into his arms, cradling him close to his chest.

After walking through the door to their bedroom, Sasuke detached his lips from Naruto's to check that the scarred man was still okay with this. The dazed and loving look on the tan face was all Sasuke needed.

Sasuke set Naruto down gently with his back pressed into the soft mattress. With a reverence most reserve only for their deities, the Uchiha removed his clothes, using those pale lips to worship every piece of golden flesh as it was exposed.

Feeling the raven's full lips dusting so lovingly across his bare skin caused the blond to shiver. Periodically, Sasuke's tongue would venture out to taste the slightly glistening copper skin.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as the raven bit a small patch of skin at his hip.

Hearing his blond call his name so breathlessly, made Sasuke's already present arousal twitch.

The Uchiha ran his calloused fingers down Naruto's sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. As their path curved, the ivory digits slipped beneath the waistband of the blond's dark-wash jeans. The rough material slid down, dragging orange boxers with it, and Naruto let out a quaking breath.

"Naruto, don't close your eyes." Sasuke said, reaching his pale hand to stroke his fox's face. Naruto's crystal eyes looked down at onyx questioningly – having not realized he'd closed them at all. "I want you to see who it is that's making love to you."

Sasuke's words set the blond's heart frantically pumping.

"Sasuke, I love you." He sighed as he stretched his hands out, pulling the pale man's face back to his own, kissing those lips firmly. When he pulled away, he looked straight into the obsidian eyes he fell in love with seven years ago.

"Make love to me, Sasuke."

It was Sasuke's turn to have a fluttering heart. He reached down, pulling his black dress shirt over his head, tossing it away carelessly. Free of the soft cotton, the Uchiha smoothly attacked his lover's lips. Tongues battled half-heartedly for dominance. Hands roamed soft skin. Together, their bodies looked like an opal and a topaz had been marbled together through the highest level of craftsmanship.

As the heat built between them, the couple found themselves bucking their erections against each other, gasping and moaning from sensation.

"Nnnngh! A-AAaaahh! Fu... Sasuke!" Naruto cried as his orgasm crashed over him.

Hearing his lover scream his name in ecstasy sent Sasuke over the edge as well. Returning to his senses first, the raven gently pecked his breathless love on the lips. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Without much in the way of vocal control, Naruto simply nodded. This, in and of itself, caused a smirk to erupt on Sasuke's stoic face.

He slowly trailed his bruised lips across Naruto's caramel face, jaw, and neck, where he spent a significant space of time abusing a highly sensitive point below the blond's ear. After leaving several blooming love bites on the kitsune's throat, he traveled further down to shower attention on Naruto's chest.

A sharp gasp ripped from Naruto's lips as Sasuke dragged his teeth across a pert nipple.

"Sa-Sas... So good! Please!" He panted.

Lifting his head, the look on his lover's face made Sasuke forget for a moment that he was trying to be careful with the blond. A mischievous smirk broke out across his face as he licked thickly over the reddened nub. "Please, what, Naru-chan?" He leered. "You have to tell me what it is you want."

Unable to resist -and not really wanting to- Naruto gazed down at his boyfriend, his eyes darkened with arousal.

"Ple-please, Sas. I-I Can't ta-take anymore. I n-need you."

Sasuke could only swallow audibly and nod, caught off-guard by the level of desperation in the sweet voice. Noting that Naruto didn't appear apprehensive in any way, Sasuke became emboldened, teasingly ghosting his fingers against the delicate skin of Naruto's pulsing erection.

Naruto gasped, startled with sensation, before whimpering at the immediate absence of those pale digits.

The dark man smirked at his lover, adoring the keen sounds the blond made.

"P-please, Sas!" Naruto mewled.

Gently, Sasuke stroked the blond's cheek. "Naru, keep looking at me." he whispered lovingly. Receiving a nod in reply, Sasuke made his way down the blond's delicious, sun-kissed body. Before Naruto's mind could catch on to what was about to happen, a light, fleeting kiss was planted at the base of his flushed rod.

A strained groan escaped his throat as his dark lover continued to kiss and lick tenderly to the flesh of his sex. Gritting his teeth, he tried desperately to stifle his noises.

Abruptly, Sasuke halted his ministrations. Obsidian met sapphire as he whispered huskily, "Don't. I want to hear you."

His crystalline gaze filled with lust, Naruto nodded.

"Gyah!" he cried as the raven engulfed the head of his member without warning.

Grinning up at his lover, Sasuke slowly, careful to relax his jaw and throat, took more of the blond into his mouth. The exquisite friction and suction caused the tan man to writhe and buck. Sasuke gagged slightly, raising one hand to pin Naruto's hips down.

Naruto's dazed but apologetic gaze made him chuckle around the quivering member. The blond gasped softly as he continued to swallow the organ incrementally.

Blue eyes widened comically as he felt himself poking at the back of Sasuke's throat.

The raven took a moment to further relax himself before swallowing around the head.

"Sasuke!" Cried Naruto, releasing into the raven's awaiting mouth.

The sticky white substance coated Sasuke's tongue and a small line leaked out the corner of his mouth. Gazing wickedly up at the out-of-breath blond, he grinned and slid that devilishly deft tongue further down.

Naruto's head snapped back into the pillows as he felt something wet, warm, and soft moving thickly against his hidden entrance.

"Sasuke!" he cried, gripping desperately to the sheets above his head. "Sa... FUCK...!"

In long strokes, the Uchiha ran his tongue from the puckered hole to the head of the newly erect penis. After a minute or two of that, he changed tactics, using the tip of the hot muscle to paint circles across Naruto's entrance.

"Nnngh! Sa-haaa! Sas!" The blond panted, shaking beneath Sasuke's toned body. "Sas! P-please! No more! I-I c... can't take anym-more!"

Never stopping his torture of the blond's winking bud, the raven placed three fingers to the blond's lips. Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto took the digits into his mouth, kissing, sucking, and licking them. Watching the erotic display by his sweet lover, Sasuke picked up his teasing of the spasming hole.

"Ha-ahhhh!" Screamed Naruto as the pale man's tongue sharply pushed through the first ring of muscles.

Grinning against the entrance, Sasuke pulled his fingers from the tempting mouth. 'Well, now that I've had my fun, time to get down to business.' he thought as he reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a small plastic bottle. Uncapping it, he let the oily liquid coat his dry fingers.

"Sa... Sasuke... If... If you're just gonna... use lube... why...?" Naruto panted, raising a lethargic eyebrow.

"You got your show, I got mine." With a smile, he leaned up to kiss his soon-to-be-bedded lover. As their lips parted, onyx stared intensely into sapphire. "Are you ready?"

Slowly and deliberately, the blond nodded his head.

Sasuke bent down, returning to kiss Naruto's flushed lips. While distracting the fox with his mouth, he sank a lubed digit into his love's body.

A muffled moan echoed through the room. The constricting channel hugged the pale finger. Sasuke changed course and moved his lips from his partner's to a caramel throat. Once the squeezing had ebbed, Sasuke pumped the slim finger in and out, curling to stretch gently.

A keening whimper left the kitsune's mouth as a second digit joined its brother. Sasuke picked up his abuse of Naruto's neck, desperate to keep the blond's mind off the discomfort. Possessive marks dotted the blond's body as the raven moved slowly downward. As he slipped the third finger in, he engulfed Naruto's member.

"Nnnngh... Sa-ahhh!" The blond cried, caught between pain and euphoria.

The pulsing inner walls received gentle caresses between scissoring motions. When Naruto's body seemed relaxed enough, Sasuke plunged the pyramid of digits deeper, searching.

"Gyahh... FUCK!"

With a nod and a grin, Sasuke removed his fingers, taking great pleasure in the disapproving whine he was given in return. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled his mouth off of Naruto's quivering body, leaving a parting kiss on the tip.

Sasuke took a brief moment to take in the way Naruto looked. His yellow hair was mussed, much of it stuck to his brow with sweat. His blue eyes were deep indigo and wet. His body was littered with love-bites, and his copper chest rose and fell rapidly.

"S... Sas... please." He mewled.

A gentle smile played across Sasuke's elegant features. He lowered himself, wrapping his arms around the blond and kissed the kitsune's supple lips.

In that one kiss, Naruto could feel everything Sasuke wanted to tell him. 'I promise to be gentle.' 'You're my whole world.' 'I'll never leave you.' 'I love you.' In reply, he wrapped his arms securely around an alabaster neck, carding his fingers through midnight hair.

Sasuke pulled back, holding Naruto's gaze, and slowly began to enter that lithe body he loved.

A slight hiss passed between Naruto's teeth. He fought against crying from the pain and keeping his eyes trained on Sasuke. 'It's Sasuke. Sasuke's the one holding me. Sasuke's the one inside me. He loves me. He's not gonna hurt me.' He chanted to himself.

"Naru," Sasuke ground out, "Are you okay?"

His blunt nails dug into the raven's back. "I'm sorry, Sas. It hurts." he whimpered, hating himself for making Sasuke wait.

Sasuke ran his fingertips across scarred cheeks. "It's okay. Do you want to st-"

"NO!" The blond cried, tightening his hold on his lover. "Please, just give me a second!"

"Shh." Hushed Sasuke. "Just tell me when you're ready." Sweat was building on his brow. His animal instincts were telling him to pound furiously into the tight body, but the idea of hurting his Naruto made him physically sick.

After a few minutes, Naruto nodded.

Nodding back, the Uchiha pressed on, deciding not to stop until his was fulling inside the pulsing canal.

A small noise of discomfort reached Sasuke's ears and when he looked down, tears were running out the corners of blue eyes. Seeing the shimmering trails, Sasuke froze. "Naru..."

"Sas, I'm okay. Please, don't stop."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Naruto wrapped his shaking legs around Sasuke's hips and pulled their bodies closer.

"Dobe!" growled Sasuke as the blond cried out in pain. "Stop!"

"No!" Panted Naruto. "I don't want to stop! I want you! Please!" The entreating look in those azure eyes was enough convincing for Sasuke.

"Okay." He ran his porcelain fingers through the kitsune's sweat-soaked hair. "Tell me when to move."

Naruto's smile was like honey; sweet and golden as the sun. It took a minute or two more, but the pain faded enough for him to give his relieved consent. "Move, Teme."

Sasuke smiled at the nickname and began a slow rocking motion with his hips. Quiet gasps and moans answered his actions. The feeling of moving inside his most important person's body was indescribable. Nothing he had ever experienced or heard of could compare. Soon, he picked up some speed with his thrusting.

"Mnn... Aahhh! Sa-Sasuke! Har-harder! Please!" The blond cried. His body shook as he tried to keep from completely losing his mind.

In no time at all, Sasuke was pounding relentlessly against Naruto's hips, ripping desperate moans from the fox. 'Where is that...'

"Fuuuuck!" Naruto screamed, writhing against his dominate lover.

'There you are.' The dark man grinned as he angled his thrusts to strike that small bundle of nerves mercilessly.

"God! Sah-s'ke! Mo-re! Please! Faster! De-deeper!" Naruto begged shamelessly.

"Fuck, Naruto! You f-feel... so good!" Panted the raven. The coil in his stomach was tightening rapidly and he knew he wouldn't last long. Firmly, he gripped Naruto's neglected member, pumping it furiously in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, Sas! I-I... I'm... g-gonna come! Nnnngh... SASUKE!" He shrieked, spilling his seed against his chest.

Hearing his name shouted by his love in the throws of orgasm, Sasuke met his completion as well. Naruto's name poured from his lips as he filled the blond to the brim. Moments later, he was collapsed on his side, entwined with his lover.

"Are... are you okay, Naruto?" Sasuke panted.

Naruto chuckled, "Better." He turned to face his boyfriend, "Thank you, Sasuke."

"I love you." Sasuke hummed in reply.

-oOo-

The blond leaned his back against his lover's pale chest while they soaked in the deep tub. The warm water relaxed his sated muscles and the most heavenly feeling surrounded the couple.

Sasuke leaned his head forward, wrapping his arms around Naruto. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore." Naruto sighed. He snuggled in closer. "But this helps."

"Tired?"

"Mmmm..."

Sasuke kissed him softly on the cheek before hoisting himself out of the water. He pulled a towel around himself and then grabbed another from the warmer for Naruto. He helped the blond stand up and climb out of the soaker tub, then gently dried the blond off before wrapping a robe around the bronzed body.

If he had been a little less tired, Naruto would have laughed at the way Sasuke was pampering him. Instead, he managed a weak smile and said, "I'm not made of glass, Sas."

"Maybe," the raven chuckled quietly, "But today is your birthday, we both have the whole day off, and I'm going to treat you as if you are. For now, let's sleep. I changed the sheets before getting in the bath."

"Thank God, 'cause I don't think I could wait much longer. I'm so tired, my less-than-biting wit is even slower than normal."

Sasuke laughed, pulling the blond towards the bed. "Well then, you're in luck. You get to sleep in as late as you want. Though, I doubt that will improve your wit."

"I hate you, Teme." Naruto yawned as he tucked in beside his lover.

"I love you too, Dobe."

"Oh, I'm taking one more day off." Naruto slurred as he began to succumb to drowsiness.

"Why?" The raven asked quizzically.

"Because by the time we're done today, I had better not be able to move for at least 24 hours."

Sasuke stared down at the fox as he drifted off to sleep. 'Thank you, GOD! Thank you SO MUCH!'


End file.
